Tu Reputación
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona con ese título. Lemon no muy explícito. Dedicado a Aldhy-pu, Makky-pu y Mizzu-pu :3


**Hola, aquí les traigo un pequeño One-Shot inspirado en 'Tu Reputación' de Ricardo Arjona, se los recomiendo. **

**Por cierto, en cuanto a Crack Time! No es que lo vaya a dejar, pero como son One-Shots, lo pondré finalizado y de vez en cuando, cuando se me ocurran más parejas, actualizaré ouo**

**Lo que pasó fue que el cuarto One-Shot se volvió más largo y será un fanfic que publicaré más adelante. Además de ese proyecto, tengo otro One-Shot casi largo y un Multichapter que haré con la idea que Aldhy-puchipu (Zurics) me está regalando (?) También estoy trabajando en el fanfic para Soly (si lees esto, te juro que intento escribirlo pero no me sale ;n;).**

**En fin, disfruten, mañana viajo y no me conectaré a Internet, así que posiblemente sirva para abrir más mi mente, con calma y tranquilidad seguramente escribiré mejor ;u; cofilusacof(?)**

_**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni 'Tu Reputación' me pertenecen, sino a Trey Parker & Matt Stone y Ricardo Arjona, respectivamente.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único - Tu Reputación<strong>

_Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra_

_Llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar_

_Tu teléfono está en total dominio popular_

_Y tu colchón tiene más huellas que una playa en pleno verano_

—Hey, Stan—Kenneth se acercó al pelinegro en la cafetería. El mencionado levantó su vista de la revista que leía.

—Kenny—respondió mientras el rubio se acomodaba frente a él—¿Qué hay?—preguntó antes de acercarse una papa a la boca.

—Nada—musitó como si nada, para unos segundos después agregar—¿quisieras salir este sábado?—Stanley tuvo que tomar su jugo al atorarse con la papa antes mencionada.

—¿Qué?—logró articular aún sorprendido después de recuperar la respiración.

—Ya sabes, salir, el sábado al medio día. Podríamos comer algo, ver una película y esas cosas—dijo simplemente mientras cogía una papa de su compañero y se la comía.

—Eh...pues…—Marsh no sabía cómo responder a ello y tenía una razón.—No lo sé…—miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, no había quién le ayudase.

—Anda, no muerdo—dijo el rubio con una de sus mejores sonrisas y una mirada que el pelinegro estaba seguro nunca olvidaría—a menos que quieras—susurró lo último.

—Está bien…creo—respondió sin saber por qué, no podía pensar bien con esos ojos encima.

—Bien, el sábado a las doce en el Centro Comercial—repitió guiñándole el ojo y levantándose, no sin antes tomar otra papa. Cuando su anatomía se alejó de la mesa, el chico recién pudo reaccionar.

'_¡¿Saldré con McCormick?'_

_Has hecho el amor más veces que mi abuela y aún no acabas ni la escuela_

_Y aún sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido, dime quién puede contra cupido_

_Y es que si yo no he sido un monje, ¿por qué voy a exigirte que seas santo?_

—¡¿Saldrás con McCormick?—exclamó Kyle cuando iban saliendo de la última clase—¿cuándo te lo pidió?—preguntó más bajo al percatarse de su tono.

—Pues en el almuerzo

—Sabía que no debía haber ido a la biblioteca, algo me decía que no—masculló para sí el pelirrojo—¿Por qué le dijiste que sí?—insistió algo desesperado.

—No lo sé, me estaba mirando y-y simplemente no pude pensar bien—confesó algo nervioso. El pelirrojo dio un suspiro.

—Sabes que no debiste—habló calmadamente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo—aunque te guste desde hace mucho, sabes lo que dicen de él.

—Pero tal vez sólo sean habladurías, no creo que-

—No lo son—le cortó—no son rumores, es cierto—trató de hacerle entender—mira—se detuvo y le habló al primero que pasó cerca—Butters, tú te has acostado con McCormick, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? P-pues sí, tú sabes, eh, yo—el pequeño rubio estaba nervioso ante tal pregunta, pero el judío no le tomó atención, lo dejó ahí mientras volvía hablar con su amigo.

—¿Ves?

—Eso no es nada—refutó—Butters y Kenny fueron pareja oficialmente, era de suponer.

—Lo fueron por dos meses, que resultó ser la relación más larga que ha tenido—afirmó. Entonces hiso lo mismo que hace unos segundos y detuvo a otro—Hey, Token, ¿Te has acostado con McCormick?

—Pues sí—contestó naturalmente el afroamericano—¿tú no?—Stan se alejó del chico antes de golpearlo por lo recién dicho. Kyle le siguió.

—Craig también me confesó que tuvieron algo en los baños el año pasado—Marsh se sorprendió de que Tucker se lo haya confesado y Kyle no le haya armado un escándalo por ello, su amigo muchas veces era celoso—Wendy también te lo dijo, ¿no? Creo que los únicos que no nos hemos metido con él hemos sido Cartman, porque el culón dice que es un "completo heterosexual", tú y yo, porque se supone que no era gay antes de Craig—lo dijo todo de una sola. Stanley recordó el por qué su amigo estaba en el club de debate—aunque al parecer el culón y yo seremos los únicos de la lista—murmuró. La sola idea de "salir de esa lista" hiso que la mente de Stanley volara y se sonrojara un poco por sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo le dio un golpe en el brazo—cálmate que estamos en público.

—Lo siento—se disculpó volviendo la atención hacia su amigo—Pero ya le dije que sí—dijo al rato para continuar el tema—y no pienso dejarle plantado ni nada. Tal vez tenga alguna oportunidad—el judío le miró algo sorprendido, lo último había sonado muy seguro—Es más, puede que logre hacer que se enamore de mí.

—Eh, ¿Stan? ¿Estás consciente de lo que te propones?

—Sí, haré que él sienta lo que yo siento—el brillo en sus ojos hiso que su amigo desistiera.

—Está bien—dijo luego de suspirar—aunque no estoy seguro de esto, tienes mi apoyo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites—le sonrió y fue respondido de la misma forma—pero si te lastima, te aseguro que Craig y yo lo destrozaremos—afirmó.

—¿Craig?—preguntó extrañado, se supone que ambos se odiaban. Si es que ahora no peleaban tanto era por Kyle.

—Él me ayudará—dijo muy seguro—si no quiere quedarse con _hambre._—Stanley reaccionó a los segundos y sólo pudo exclamar.

—¡Oh Por Dios!

_Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así_

_Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mí_

_No es dama la que se abstiene, dama es la que se detiene_

_Cuando encuentra lo que tú encontraste aquí_

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Ah, sí, después de la película, ¿o empezó durante ella?

Stan no podía pensar muy bien en ello, ahora mismo tenía otra cosa más importante que atender con su boca, y ese algo era la boca del rubio del que tanto gustaba. A duras penas recordaba que después de almorzar en un restaurante cercano y de pasar una tarde fantástica entre los juegos cercanos, habían decidido ver una película. No recordaba de qué había tratado, sólo podía pensar en las caricias que había sentido en su pierna en ese momento y ahora se repetían.

—Mmm—un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios y segundos después Kenneth se separó.

—Vaya, no eres tan inocente como creía, Stanley—dijo mientras sonreía al ver el bulto en los pantalones del chico. Antes de que el pelinegro hablara, nuevamente fue atacado por McCormick, quién ahora deslizaba sus manos bajo su camiseta para tocar todo su cuerpo.

_Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así_

_Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí_

_Si otras han sido tu escuela, yo seré tu graduación_

_Cuando incluyas en la cama el corazón_

Sentía que estaba en el cielo, tantas sensaciones.

Él no era un santo, pero tampoco un experto. Los únicos dos actos sexuales que había tenido fueron con Wendy y, aunque le parecieron sensacionales, ahora no tenían comparación con lo que sentía.

Cuando Kenny metió sus manos en su pantalón y empezó a masajear su miembro, algo en su mente se iluminó y cobró un poco de consciencia.

—K-Kenny, espera—dijo a duras penas, intentado alejar al chico aunque su cuerpo no lo quisiera.

—¿Qué?—preguntó algo descolocado de ser interrumpido a la mitad.

—Yo no quiero que sea así—declaró mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa y tranquilizaba su respiración.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo…yo quiero algo serio—confesó mirándole de frente—no soy de los que buscan un polvo de un día y ya.

—¿Acaso eres una chica?—preguntó con sorna—aunque ni eso, muchas han aceptado algo que duró mucho menos que un día—comentó.

—No soy una chica—dijo algo molesto—pero tú me gustas y no quiero que termine así—el rubio se quedó algo sorprendido ante sus palabras. Nadie le había dicho que gustaban de él, más que uno que otro en medio del sexo bueno que él ofrecía, pero eso era normal, ¿no? Se supone que a él todos lo desean y ya.

—Está bien—dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Era igual que Butters, ese chico tampoco quiso dejarse a la primera—empezaremos _algo._

—¿Algo?—preguntó levantando una ceja por la forma en que lo había dicho.

—Sí, ya sabes, una relación y eso—el pelinegro se sorprendió ante sus palabras—Me atraes, sí, por eso te invité, pero no podría decir que correspondo tus sentimientos y eso—Stanley se quedó pensativo, eso era algo muy arriesgado. Era muy probable que él salga lastimado, pero por primera vez, decidió arriesgarse.

—De acuerdo, empezaremos _algo_.

—¿Ahora continuamos?—Marsh le miró sin podérselo creer, ¿no le había dicho que no lo quería así? Kenny se le acercó tocándole y desabrochándole los pantalones—Aún no quieres sexo pero, esto no lo es—terminó metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior. Stan soltó un jadeo y unos segundos después de sentir las caricias en su pene, decidió hacer lo mismo con su ahora _novio._

_Dicen por ahí que tu terrible fama de ligero_

_Ha venido a pintarme un par de cuernos en la mollera_

_Que tengo que sacarte del barrio y del país_

_Si quiero darle a esta historia un final feliz_

—Dos meses, y dices que sin sexo—comentó Kyle cuando salían de la clase de Literatura—además que no ha habido infidelidades o cosas por el estilo—agregó—creo que todo marcha bien.

—¿Puedes dejar de analizar mi relación como si de un experimento se tratase?—pidió algo cansado—Me basta con toda la escuela.

—Bueno—respondió. Era cierto, al enterarse de la "nueva relación" de Kenny, muchos quedaron sorprendidos, más al pasar del tiempo.

—¿Por qué dicen esas cosas?—continuó el tema para sorpresa del pelirrojo—Que debería terminar con él, que no es alguien bueno, que si no me ha engañado hasta ahora lo hará mañana, ¿qué acaso no tienen vida?

_Si supieran la ternura inmensa que hay en ti_

_Y todo lo que haces por mí_

_Sabrían que el camino andado antes de aquí_

_Te han preparado para mí_

_Ven abrázame sin miedos, y dame un beso a la salud de los chismosos_

Bufó molesto y su amigo sólo se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de qué decir.

—Además—siguió—no es como si él fuera malo. Es más, es muy atento aunque no lo parezca, sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a alguien—empezó a hablar para sí—en especial en cuanto a-

—No quiero saberlo—dijo Broflovski ante el miedo de tener a su amigo empalmado a mitad del pasillo.—Hablando del Rey de Roma—comentó mirando tras su amigo.

—Stanley~—el pelinegro oyó la voz alegre tras él y, al voltear, se topó con unos labios conocidos—¿Qué hay, pelirrojo?—saludó al otro al terminar el beso.

—Kenny—saludó sonriendo.

—Hola—saludó neutral el otro.

—¿Listo?—preguntó el rubio.

—Claro—volteó a su amigo—bueno, nos vemos Kyle.

—Adiós—se despidió. La pareja se alejó de los casilleros para salir de la escuela.

_Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así_

_Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mí_

_No es dama la que se abstiene, dama es la que se detiene_

_Cuando encuentra lo que tú encontraste aquí_

A penas entraron en la casa Marsh, empezaron a besarse sin miedo, no había quién interrumpiera. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo de otro como muchas veces lo habían hecho.

—Vamos arriba, mi mamá no tarda en llegar—el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y ambos llegaron a la habitación del chico. Ahí a penas recordaron poner el seguro para luego lanzarse a la cama. Las camisetas desaparecieron en poco tiempo y Kenny ya se había apoderado de los pezones de Stan. Segundos después bajó hacia sus pantalones y los retiró junto a la ropa interior.

Tomó el ya despierto miembro de su novio y se lo metió a la boca sin miramientos. Marsh gemía mientras tomaba la cabeza del rubio y marcar el ritmo. A los minutos le hiso una señal para que se detenga y entonces cambió de posiciones para ser él quien ahora hacía la felación. Tal y como había aprendido en ese corto tiempo, empezó a lamer y succionar en las partes donde sabía su novio sentía más.

_Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así_

_Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí_

_Si otras han sido tu escuela, yo seré tu graduación_

_Cuando incluyas en la cama el corazón_

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente duros, empezaron a frotarse uno contra el otro.

—K-Kenny—logró pronunciar mientras volvía a su lugar abajo y abría las piernas. El rubio entendió la señal y se sorprendió.

—¿Estás…seguro?

—Sí—no se hiso de rogar y en seguida acercó sus dedos al moreno para que los mojara y así iniciar con la lubricación.

Un dedo, dos, tres. Stan no podía creer que la espera le estaba matando. Pero su pareja no esperó mucho y en unos minutos ya estaba introduciendo su pene. Pequeños quejidos se escucharon y McCormick tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no embestir de inmediato, hace mucho que no follaba.

Las caderas del pelinegro le indicaron que podía moverse y así lo hiso, iniciando un vaivén que aumentaba a cada segundo de ritmo.

_Si otras han sido tu escuela, yo seré tu graduación_

Después de correrse, ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama para quedar uno al lado del otro. Stanley esperó recuperar un poco el aliento para poder decírselo.

_Cuando incluyas en la cama el corazón_

—Te quiero—Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, lo había logrado.

—Yo también.

A la mierda su reputación, ahora todo estaba en el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Total Fail. Me estuvo dando vueltas hace algún tiempo y hoy de la nada lo escribí. Disculpen si tiene fallos, no pude leerlo nuevamente ni corregirlo porque mi padre me bota de la computadora, mañana viajo y debo alistar muchas cosas x3 <strong>

**Como sea, este fanfic va dedicado a Aldhy-pu (mejor conocida como la loca de las tangas o Zurics(?)), Makky-pu (te voy a hacer uno de San Valentín de todas maneras, aunque sea un mes tarde ;n;) y a Mizzu-pu(que me animaste a hacerlo :3). Ellas rolean a Cartman, Kyle y Craig, respectivamente, en el foro en que roleo a Damien, en mi perfil colgaré el link luego :3**

**En fin, me voy, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

**PD: Esta vez no se me ocurre nada para la posdata, pero deja Review! D:**


End file.
